


风沙星辰

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 但只有爱远远不够，你的过去就在那里。
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 12





	风沙星辰

刚买下比彻之愿那几天，约翰每天晚上都会做梦，梦里的意象千奇百怪，过往像一条被扯断的珍珠项链，记忆四散奔逃。前一秒他还缩在房间角落里听警长做结案陈词，父亲趴在桌子上，酒瓶子在地上骨碌碌滚来滚去，警长说他喝酒喝死了，声音里有种见怪不怪的冷漠。下一秒父亲竟抬起头来，变成达奇的脸。达奇开始说话，用他最擅长的、饱含情感的梦幻语调说，约翰，你就像我的儿子一样。  
去你的吧，约翰在心里愤愤地吐了口痰。还来不及生气，一抬头就看见迈卡·贝尔狞笑着拔枪指向自己，黑洞般的金属枪口在梦中真实得不可思议。该死的家伙连梦里都要给我找碴，他还在想东想西，突然有人在他耳边说话，他回过头，发现身边坐着一个男人，不知道为什么约翰看不清他的脸，但他知道那个人是谁。  
“只有爱是不够的。”他听见那个男人低声说，约翰隐约觉得话还没完，后面应该还有几句，但男人的身影消失在黑暗里，像融入大海的水滴，在墨汁一般的迷雾中散去了。  
他睁开眼睛，视线正对着门外的篝火，大叔在他右手边几英尺的地方打呼噜，他转过头去看大叔的脸，有一瞬希望能在那张脸上看见另一个人。  
连着几天没睡好，他开始怀疑是不是刚来那会儿一枪崩掉的几个非法占据者嫌自己死得太冤，晚上跑出来显灵。旁敲侧击地去问大叔，听他抱怨了一通房子太破墙壁漏风之后，得到的答案却是他每天晚上睡得很好，要是约翰早上没有定时把他踹醒，他会睡得更好。约翰翻了翻白眼，刚想说下次一定要踢断你的腰。大叔突然挑起眉毛，眯着眼睛怀疑地说你是不是看见亚瑟了。  
他眉心突突地跳，努力坐直说没有，嗓门倒是挺大，语气怎么听怎么心虚。  
其实约翰没说谎，他确实没看见亚瑟，在梦里所有人的面孔真实清晰，唯有那个人的身影是一团雾，他听见有人说话，说的是亚瑟对他说过的话，他看见有个人影陪着自己，但他既看不清脸也碰不到人。  
可他理所当然认为那个人是亚瑟，只有亚瑟，会在心情好的时候叫他约翰，生气的时候就改口成马斯顿。粗糙浑厚的嗓音一如他老茧丛生的手掌。约翰以为自己早忘了那温热手掌带给他的感觉，可是没有，他一直都记得。很久以前，久到他第一次见达奇，达奇将他从绞刑架上救下来一路奔逃回营地，是亚瑟发现他双手还被牢牢绑着。这傻子还想再被抓一次，他嘲笑着，拿出刀将绳子隔开，粗粝的掌心握住手腕，他的手腕在那双手中显得过分细瘦了，他听见亚瑟嫌弃地砸嘴，说了句傻小子。  
他总是这样，喜欢说约翰是个傻子，钓鱼的时候，因为鱼挣扎得太厉害，被扬起的水花溅了一脸，亚瑟会笑着骂他是傻子；枪法不好，十个瓶子只打中六个，也会挨一句傻子；去抢驿站马车，他提着枪就要往前冲，被亚瑟一句蠢货靠边站就吼回去了。  
只是他始终没有寻到与那句“只有爱并不够”有关的记忆，往事纷至沓来，一桩一件都与爱有关，他却寻不到那句话的出处。日子一天一天过去，他习惯了做清醒的梦，却始终看不清想见的人。

过了几天约翰在圣丹尼斯遇到查尔斯，查尔斯说他把亚瑟葬在一个朝南的地方，约翰听着，嘴上说自己当时在逃命没法回去，心却像被蝎子蛰了一下，钝钝的疼。那天晚上他又开始做梦，看见亚瑟的一瞬间他就知道自己现在正躺在比彻之愿的破烂木屋里，但他不想动也不想醒，这次亚瑟的面容清晰可见，他不愿清醒。  
他们正在一条泥泞小路上缓慢前行，亚瑟在赶马车。天气不好，小雨连绵连带人的心情也变糟了。约翰觉得嘴里隐约有铁锈味，他看向亚瑟，亚瑟也看着他，亚瑟的样子很年轻，至少比现在年轻十岁，看着自己的眼神却很老成，颇有点后来得病之后的悲伤模样，于是约翰突然记起来事情是怎么样。  
后来他一直在回想那件事，在牧场修建新房子的时候，敲钉子很无聊，给屋顶上瓦片也是。他手上在干活，心思却飞到很久很久以前，脑子里不停回放他第一次杀人的样子。在那之前，抢劫驿站马车时躲在岩石后面开枪掩护的事也没少干，但只有那次是真正意义上的动真格的杀人。他记得达奇要他去解决一个人，似乎是某个年代久远的仇家。事到如今只记得那人不是叫洛根就是罗德，他一口答应下来，站在树下一心一意地擦枪，突然亚瑟就慢吞吞地走过来，带着他常有的满脸不高兴的样子说我跟你一起去。  
他想说我一个人能行，但不知怎么的就是没说出口。  
他们找到似乎叫罗德的家伙时，那人正在自家猪圈里赶猪，有两个小孩站在外面指挥，男孩眼睛很亮，女孩金色头发，声音很尖。她双手扒着栅栏，细声细气地说，爸爸，那头猪好像病了。约翰在一旁看着，怎么看怎么觉得不对劲，达奇说这家伙曾经杀人放火无恶不作，但此时猪圈里就只有一个寻常农夫而已，直到农夫抬头对上他们的目光，亚瑟先一步拔出枪，约翰赶忙也跟着照做，这才看清罗德不知何时已手持双枪，三人在烂泥地里对峙着，还有一群猪在一旁扭动屁股大声哼哼。  
罗德盯着他们看了一会儿，突然就把枪放下了，他很突兀地笑了笑，问亚瑟是不是只杀他一个人就足够。  
当然，亚瑟慢吞吞地说，还是一脸不高兴的样子。于是罗德拉着两个孩子的手进屋去，约翰听见一个女人的声音，又哭又叫的，但一会儿就平静下来。  
“你不怕他跑了吗？”约翰忍不住问。  
“不怕。”亚瑟看着木屋的方向：“他爱他的妻子和孩子。”  
罗德出来的时候甚至都没拿武器，亚瑟喊了声约翰，约翰想也没想就冲着罗德开枪，三颗子弹，一颗打在胸口另外两颗打在肚子上，罗德当即倒在地上不动了。  
离开之前约翰看见躲在窗户后面的女人，他以为自己会迎上仇恨的目光，事实上那个女人哭得快要昏过去，估计都没拿正眼看过他。回去的路上很不凑巧下起雨来，两人的衣服湿了，头发粘到脸上。约翰盯着帽檐，边沿积了水滴滴答答往下落。他想起罗德死前眼睛里的光一点一点散掉的样子。舔掉溅到下唇的雨水，不知怎的他尝出血的滋味。  
“我们非杀他不可。”他用的是肯定句，语气却像在寻求同意。  
“是的。”亚瑟回答得很简短，约翰反而不知道该怎么接话。过了一会儿，约翰又说：“你说他爱妻子和孩子。”  
亚瑟转过头看了他一眼，像要看穿约翰此刻的心情，他开了小瓶威士忌递给约翰。约翰接过去，小口地喝着。  
“只有爱是不够的。”亚瑟的话随着烈酒一起滚落到胃里：“一个人的过去不会消失。”  
约翰懵懂地点头，其实心里并不真的明白。酒精扰乱他的大脑，令他有种不真实的漂浮感。马车碾过泥泞的路面，约翰的身体随之左摇右晃，像坏掉的不倒翁，在淅沥小雨中凄惨地试图保持平衡。他正在对自己说要把酒瓶还给亚瑟，马车狠狠地颠簸了一下，他整个人倒向亚瑟，手中的酒瓶没拿稳飞了出去。这下完了，他想，亚瑟又要骂我了。但他等了一会儿，既没等到那句蠢货，也没听见亚瑟叫他马斯顿。约翰还倚在亚瑟身上，也许是酒精的作用，他心中徒然生出莫名的勇气，竟就这么赖着不动了。闻着亚瑟身上混合了雨水和硝烟的气味，他闭上眼睛，听着马蹄有节奏的脚步声。约翰正有点昏昏欲睡，亚瑟忽然揽住他的肩膀。他猜测亚瑟多半以为自己睡着了，在保护他不要从马车上摔下去，这么想着，嘴角就微微翘起来。他慌忙平复心情，装出熟睡的样子，一动不动地，暗自庆幸亚瑟听不见他此刻的心跳。

现在他明白那句话的意思了，过去不会消失，你的所作所为不会消失。艾比盖尔带杰克回来以后，每次在牛棚里看见杰克照顾奶牛的背影，约翰脑子里总有一个金发小女孩的身形与之重叠，小声地说着，爸爸，那头猪好像病了。房子建成之后约翰就摆脱了奇奇怪怪的梦境，但他还是不断地回想起亚瑟，亚瑟没能从过去中逃离，但亚瑟希望他逃离，于是他决定好好生活，至少试着像个普通人那样生活。  
在他向艾比盖尔求婚那天晚上，过了半夜他突然醒来。窗帘没拉好，借着透进来的月光他看见门口站着一个人。他屏住气息，并没有感到恐惧。那人的身影太过熟悉，即便只有一个倚在门框上的模糊轮廓，他也知道那是谁。  
“你做到了，约翰。”依旧是暗哑的嗓音，慢条斯理的语气：“好好活下去。”  
他听出那声音里的欣慰，还有一丝告别的意味。约翰有些心慌，他当即就想站起来去抓住那道影子，留下吧，亚瑟，大叔在这里，查尔斯也在这里，我们可以像普通人那样生活。他越想说话就越发不出声音，看着亚瑟的身影在月光下越来越薄，最终彻底消融，他有一瞬间几乎要绝望地喊叫起来，但窗外突兀地响起一声尖利的虎啸，这次他真的醒了。  
那是他最后一个清醒的梦，没过多久莎迪就找上门来，说她已经追查到迈卡的下落。光听见迈卡这个名字就令约翰气血上涌，火气直往脑门冲。他跑去卧室拿枪，艾比盖尔尖叫着阻拦，他瞥见杰克惊慌失措的表情，忽然有点心软。  
“我现在拥有的一切都是亚瑟给的，我必须这么做。”很好的理由，任谁听着都会觉得有几分道理，只有约翰自己知道真相到底如何。  
艾比盖尔哭了起来，莎迪握着左轮表情凶狠，查尔斯已经跳上马背。要杀迈卡的话，只靠那两个人估计也能做到，但他还是要去，因为那与亚瑟·摩根有关。木箱里的枪被保养得很好，金属反射冷冽的寒光，拿起枪的一瞬，过去许多画面涌入脑海，平原上的风，草地里的沙子，无眠夜的星空，一切都与亚瑟有关，最后不知怎的，他的画面定格在罗德身上，他倒在泥地里，胸前的血迹在衣物上扩散。只有爱是不够的。  
他想起亚瑟留给他的梦，亚瑟说，活下去。  
太迟了，他想，过去不会消失。他清楚知道自己是谁，在做什么，即便今日之后要他付出代价，即便如此……  
爱不会消失。  
他跨上马背，奔赴遥远的雪山。


End file.
